Like the Greek God
by butterflygirly99
Summary: What happens when Ginny drags Hermione to a club and she meets a blonde and charming stranger? Dracmione fluff ensues, of course!


**A/N: So, guess who's back with another story for the QLFC! Anyways, this time I had to write a fluffy fic, featuring "morsmorde" (the spell used to conjure the Dark Mark). This takes place sometime during Hermione's 7th year, so here is some Dracmione fluffiness for you to enjoy...**

* * *

"Come on, Hermione." Ginny said pleadingly. "Just this once, can you not be so unadventurous and boring?"

"Unadventurous?" I repeated. "I don't think that not wanting to sneak into a Dark Wizarding club is unadventurous. Anyways, I have some reading to finish up. I've heard that club lighting is horrible."

Ginny had been bugging me for weeks about going to the Dark Mark Club and Bar, a club where dark magic was considered acceptable. Ever since Voldemort was defeated, some of his followers opened the club to create an "honest" business. Some corrupt ministry officials looking to make a few galleons always look the other way whenever the club is reported. To begin with, clubs were never my scene, much less Dark Wizarding clubs. The reason the club was so popular, was because everyone had to wear masks to enter the club, and that anybody could practice whatever magic they wanted inside the club.

"Fine, I'll make you a deal. If you come...I'll convince all my friends to come to your "Better Treatment of Magical Creatures" lecture. Sound good?" Ginny offered.

I had to admit that her offer was extremely tempting. At my last lecture, only two people showed up, and one of them left half way, realizing it wasn't detention.

"Okay, fine." I replied, sighing. "But only because the better treatment of magical creatures is an extremely important matter that more people know about."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ginny said squealing and jumping around like a little girl.

Within less than an hour, Ginny had me wedged in an awful black dress, and had managed to get my hair as straight as it has ever been. Ginny had loaned me one of her dresses, as she deemed all of my other ones "inappropriate" which was ironic considering this one barely covered my thighs. She soon decided that I needed some makeup, so she brought out her sparkly pink makeup bag and attacked me with lipstick and mascara. After forcing my feet into her heels, that were half a size too small, Ginny agreed that I was ready to go.

"This is going to be the best night ever." Ginny exclaimed happily. "Let's go!"

**xxx0xxx**

I hate dark magic. I hate loud music. I hate clubs. And worst of all, I hate the Dark Mark. Screams of "morsmorde" filled the air. Images of the dark mark were plastered everywhere, and it gave me the creeps.

I decided it was better if I just sat in a corner and waited for Ginny to be done dancing and drinking. I tried to get some reading done in a dimly lighted corner, but the mask made it impossible to read the tiny print, and the loud music definitely wasn't making it any easier.

"What's I pretty girl like you doing here, sitting all alone?" a tall blonde man asked. I looked around to see who was talking to, and when I realized he was talking to me, I simply replied, "Studying."

"Studying...at a club?" he asked. "What are you? A Ravenclaw?"

"No, Gryffindor." I replied. "And since you seem to be full of it, I'm guessing you're a Slytherin."

"Correct." he said smirking and almost familiar smirk, "Are you sure you aren't a Ravenclaw, because I can swear that you are. Trust me, I've only met one Gryffindor in my entire life who's studied that much."

"Are you sure you don't have something better to do?" I answered back.

"I will if you agree to dance with me." he countered.

I couldn't help but smile, "Fine, Slytherin. Once dance, but that's it."

**xxx0xxx**

Turns out that one dance is equivalent to twelve dances. I decided to ditch Ginny's heels, and was completely barefoot as I danced with the blonde stranger. It was actually pretty fun to just forget about everything else and just dance.

As the thirteenth song ended, I found myself making my way off the dance floor and towards the bar. My feet were definitely done with the dancing.

"So Miss Just One Dance, you never told me your name." he commented as he asked the bartender for some Firewhiskey.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Well, I think after thirteen dances, it does."

"Her-" I was about to give him my real name, when I decided against it. "-mes. Hermes" I finished lamely. Why did I pick the name of a Greek god? I picked a boy's name for heaven's sake!

"Like the Greek god?" he asked me skeptically.

"Uhhh, yeah." I replied. "My parents were expecting a boy. So what's your name?"

"Diana." he replied.

"Like the Roman Goddess?" I asked.

"Yeah, my parents were expecting a girl." he replied with a laugh.

I looked at him strangely, "Please tell me that is not your real name."

"It's not. And Hermes isn't your real name."

"What gave it away?" I asked sarcastically.

"Seriously, please tell me." he begged.

"You sound like a creeper stalker." I replied. "Why do you want to know my name so bad?"

"Because I like you." he simply replied.

"Fine, my name is Mione." I told him. It was half true...

He smiled. "Pretty name."

I saw him take out his wand. He simply said, "Morsmorde."

At first I was terrified. How had I not guessed he was a dark wizard? Then as the mark appeared on the roof, the snake coming out of the skull morphed into the words: Will you go out with me, Mione?"

I felt a blush and a smile appearing on my face. I guess the dark mark wasn't so bad after all...

"So what did you say you're name was?" I asked.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Oh, crap.

* * *

**A/N: So that's that! Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review :)**

**QLFC Info:**

**Title: Like the Greek God**

**Position/Team: Keeper/Kestrels**

**Word Count: 951**


End file.
